


监狱（全员）

by xiongxiazi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongxiazi/pseuds/xiongxiazi
Summary: 虽然已经勾选了warnning但决定还是在简介写一下：血腥黄暴（含路人X竹马） 无逻辑  cp混乱 角色死亡





	监狱（全员）

1  
灰色的布鞋踏进房间，“打扰了”娃娃脸上浮现出一个完美的笑容，他环视一周，鞠了一个漂亮的躬。“初次见面，樱井翔です。请多关照。”  
这是一个简单的普通牢房，惨白的月光挤进安装着栅栏的窗口，照亮这个不足三十平米的小房间。樱井翔只扫一眼就将另外三人与脑海中的资料对号入座。  
那个脸色苍白身形瘦弱，像忧郁少年一样的是二宫和也，他旁边那个正对自己露出友善笑容的俊朗男人八成是相叶雅纪，而散发着生人勿近气场的松本润坐在离窗最近的位置上，手握拳搭在曲起的一条腿上，头仰起抵着墙面。一只美丽的困兽，樱井翔在心里给出一个评价。至于还在发呆的圆脸男人……  
【好久不见，大野智。】  
二宫和也打量这个有着精英气质的男人不着痕迹的皱了皱眉头。“你好，二宫和也，这是相叶雅纪。”他指指旁边的俊朗男人。相叶雅纪会意地对他笑了笑。“可以顺便说明一下你是犯了什么罪吗？”  
樱井翔推推眼镜，露出一个完美的笑容。“嘛，偷税漏税，算是帮人顶罪了。”  
附和他的气质，二宫和也想。虽然这个回答并没有打消他的疑虑，不过……只要不影响到他和雅纪，他可没有多管闲事的爱好。  
“叮~”就寝的铃声响起来。  
相叶雅纪抱歉地对他笑笑。“明天再聊吧，你的被褥在那边。”他指向一个柜子“晚安。”  
樱井翔抱着被子“睡哪好呢？”他朝空间最大的松本润那看去，却被人一个眼刀飞过来，只好无奈地耸耸肩走到大野智旁铺被子。  
大野智对这个不速之客并没有表现出任何欢迎或厌恶的情感，翻了个身继续睡自己的。  
被冷漠相待的樱井翔盯着大野智即使没有表情也显得温柔的眼角，勾起一抹笑容。“晚安。”

 

2  
相叶雅纪翘起地一缕头发在二宫和也清亮的瞳孔里摇曳，像一株黑色的火苗。  
二宫和也看着倒在地上的女人发呆，这具尸体前一秒还是他的女朋友。红色的液体顺着刀刃滴在地板上。【她死了。】  
“咔嚓”二宫和也惊恐地回过头，眼睁睁的看着大门一点点被推开。他握紧了刀，紧张地吞了口口水。  
黑暗中露出一张灿烂的笑脸。  
“nino，买了点宵夜，刚下班还没吃晚饭吧！”  
“相叶雅纪？”他反而松了一口气。接着又后知后觉地恐惧起来。  
相叶雅纪站在门口愣了几秒，在拔腿就跑和进屋之间果断选择了后者，然后反手把门带上落了锁，才迈开长腿走到nino身前。  
“nino。”相叶伸手轻轻捏住他握刀的手腕便将滴血的水果刀放到桌上。  
二宫和也本能地往后退了一步，却被相叶拉着带入怀里。  
他紧紧地将颤抖的对方摁在怀里。“没关系，nino，我会陪你。”  
二宫和也松了口气，放松了全身的力气靠上眼前的人。“嗯。”  
深红的血液不断从一旁的尸体涌出，液体快要穿透出租屋的劣质地板渗到楼下去了。  
二宫和也换上家里女友留下的衣物，找了顶帽子带上，勉勉强强能骗过附近像素模糊的摄像头。幸好当初贪便宜租下了这个地方偏远的房子，二宫和也站在镜子前打量自己。  
相叶雅纪刚把尸体拖入浴室，此时正靠在门框上打量大变身的二宫和也。  
“不愧是谈了几年的恋爱，都有夫妻像了。别说，你这样比你女朋友还好看呢。”  
“这都什么时候来你还有心情开玩笑。”二宫和也瞪起眼睛，假睫毛和眼线却减少了杀伤力。  
相叶雅纪收起笑容走过去捏了捏二宫和也的手。“放心吧，我会处理好的。”  
【二宫和也想起女友死前任旧死盯着他的眼神，那红艳的嘴唇一字一句的说:“你爱他。”】  
他垂下眼睛:“不后悔？”  
“绝不。”

 

3  
樱井翔正抱着工具准备给牢友们送去，却被一群不怀好意的犯人拦下。  
“小子，刚来得学规矩，你懂的吧。”  
樱井翔点点头，缩着肩佝偻着身体表现出害怕的样子。  
看着像大哥的男人对他的表现挺满意，拍拍他的肩。  
“晚上熄灯后，来308。”“记得洗干净点！”“看着细皮嫩肉的，希望能撑久点。”“哈哈哈哈。”几人调笑着离去。  
樱井翔低下头推推眼镜。  
结束劳动的众人热闹的吃起晚餐。几个鬼哭狼嚎的男人被担架推了出来。  
周围的骚动并没有打扰到樱井翔将一块土豆送到嘴里的动作。味道一般，他有些忧愁地叹口气。  
“适应几天就好了。”相叶雅纪看着他笑，切了一块表现良好的犯人才有的猪排分给了樱井翔。  
“ありがとう!”吃货翔双眼放光。

 

4  
饭后一根烟。樱井翔找了个隐蔽的地方点上从那群家伙那顺来的烟深深吸了一口。正闭上眼陶醉地吞云吐雾的时候却听到附近有交谈声。  
“那帮家伙住院了，也不知道谁出的手。”  
“最近不太平啊，据说他们出事前去找了那个新来的犯人的麻烦，不知道这事儿跟同个牢房的大野智有没有关系。”  
“呵，背景再硬也护不了那群极品多久，老子看上松本润那家伙很久了。”男人揉揉下体。  
“一想到能把那个高傲的小子压在身下，我鸡*巴都快爆炸了。”  
樱井翔试着吐了个烟圈却失败了，扭曲的烟雾消散在空气中，他歪歪脑袋，笑了。

手指将烟蒂摁灭，火光在樱井翔眼中黯淡下去。他将烟蒂扔远的同时扬起笑容。  
【いいね】

 

5  
松本润知道迟早会发生这样的事儿，但没想到他们竟敢大白天的就把人从工地上拖走。大野智他们似乎被支远了，然而内心的高傲不容许他大声呼救。他遍体鳞伤得倒在地上，袭击自己的几个人也不同程度的挂了彩。松本润笑笑，却扯到嘴角的伤口，疼得“嘶”的一声，吐出口带血的唾沫。  
“艹TMD我非得干死这小子。”某部位中伤的男人跳着脚，气势汹汹的众人慢慢逼近唾手可得的猎物。  
松本润悄悄捏住藏在胸口的金属叉子。【大不了鱼死网破。】他下了决心。  
“请问，我可以加入吗？”一个洋溢着轻松愉快的声音突兀的出现在这里。   
松本润透过肿起的眼皮中的缝隙勉强辨认出这是新来的狱友后便干脆地晕了过去。也难为他撑到现在。  
“高傲的小子就是指他啊。”樱井翔伸手跟眼前的几个男人哥俩好似的打招呼。“眼光不错。”

 

“前几天我们做事的那个工地被隔离了你知道吗？”  
“说是有几个人撞邪了。那手指骨是硬生生被自己用牙齿扯下来的，血喷得满脸都是。啧啧啧。”  
松本润想象了一下那个画面，沉默地放下了手中的鸡爪。他看了眼对面跟豌豆射手一样吐骨头的樱井翔，怀疑对方在进监狱前到底是吃什么长大的。嘴里残留的食物的味道让松本润有些难受，他抿抿唇。  
“喂，那天的事儿，谢谢了。”  
进食被打断的樱井翔抬起头看着松本润，圆溜溜的大眼睛眨了眨，从松本润有些尴尬的表情上判断出来对方说的是什么。  
“你该谢谢大野智，如果不是他察觉到你不见了，你可能早就死在某个角落了，我只是运气好发现了倒在地上的你。”说到这儿，樱井翔笑了笑。  
“不过你还真得谢谢我，重得我这两天抬胳膊都痛。”

6  
难得的过节，每个犯人都领到一小杯烧酒。  
明显高兴过头的相叶雅纪一把揽住樱井翔和松本润:“大家既然住在一起就好好相处，来来，干了这杯！”  
樱井翔脸上浮起笑意，眼睛注视着松本润将酒吞下，松本润有些别扭地撇开头，手一抬也喝了一杯。

有的人喝醉了会嚎啕大哭，比如那个笨蛋相叶雅纪，有的人喝醉了倒头就睡，比如那个看起来就呆呆的大野智……对于单纯的松本润来说，这是他所接触的所有类型了，以至于当那张红扑扑的脸接近他的时候，他居然忘了躲开，让那张看起来很好亲的红润嘴唇碰上了自己的。  
“喂！”反应过来松本润想要推开对方，那柔软的触感却先行离开了自己。  
“你救她是对的。”樱井翔倒在松本润肩上“你没错。”  
松本润保持着这个暧昧的姿势僵在原地。  
本应睡着的大野智默默地看着松本润的背影，阴影中，似乎瞥见了樱井翔嘴角的一抹笑容。有什么事情脱离控制了。大野智敏锐地感到不安。

松本润停下鲜血淋漓的拳头的时候，发现身下的人已经是一具尸体了。  
他松开了一直揪住地对方的衣领，尸体像一袋水泥一样瘫在地上。松本润喘着气从地上爬了起来。  
“就是他！”一个尖厉的声音让他缓缓地扭过头来。那个被他“保护”的女孩子正扑在一个警官结实的胸膛上。涂着指甲油的手指指向自己。  
回过神来的松本润拖住了往下滑倒的樱井翔的身体，想把人抱进被窝却尴尬地发现对方的重量真不愧对于每天吃的食物。只好架着对方的上半身把人往那边拖。直到看不下去的相叶雅纪赶来帮忙，樱井翔的屁股才免遭地板摩擦力的毒手。

“我可以信任他吗？”怀着这样的疑问，松本润合上了眼睛。

 

7  
大野智背对着站在前面，低着头不说话。  
走廊上的白炽灯将大野智的影子投射在水泥地上，樱井翔低头看看自己的脚，正好踩在影子上。他抬起头，将大野智从头发梢打量到脚后跟。最终将目光停留在耳后那一段的脖颈处。  
寂静的气氛让樱井翔的思绪开始蔓延。他挠挠头，突然叫我出来是认出来了吗？他又摸了摸自己的脸。总不能是想表白吧。他被自己逗得咧开嘴。在瞥见大野智转身的动作后迅速恢复了正经脸。  
大野智却没有转过来，仍旧背对着樱井翔，手指有节奏的敲击着面前的铁门。  
“你有什么目的？”  
樱井翔用食指推推眼镜，笑了 “观察得很仔细嘛。智くん~”  
敲击声戛然而止，这个久违的称呼让他想起了那些尘封在记忆里的东西。那个有着圆溜溜的大眼睛的漂亮小孩已经死了……  
大野智的眼神凌厉起来。“不管你知道些什么。”他转过身:“别动他们。”  
樱井翔向后退了一步。“别紧张，大少爷，我可什么都没做。” 他摊开空空如也的双手。  
听到大少爷这个称呼，大野智恢复了冷静。眼前这个男人既然知道自己的身份还能如此肆无忌惮。  
大野智环视还在睡的其他人，松本润在他的注视下挠挠腿翻了个身，于是他又再度回到那个呆呆的面包脸。  
“睡吧”路过樱井翔身边的时候，他拍拍他的肩。(险些溜了手。

【いいね】

 

8  
狱警冷着脸出现在门外:“218号，219号，换房了。”  
相叶雅纪和二宫和也对看了一眼“为什么？”二宫和也问着狱警，眼睛确瞟向大野智。大野智皱皱眉头，摇头表示自己也不知道。他狐疑地看着那个狱警，似乎是没见过的生面孔。  
平时不怎么开口的狱警难得地解释了“鉴于你们俩表现良好，监狱长特批。好了，给你们20分钟收拾。”  
大野智难得焦躁起来。事情明显有问题，有针对性的行动让他短时间内根本来不及动作。这个奇怪的狱警腰间还别着枪，似乎是在防备自己。即使自己能躲开，却不一定能护住其他人。大野智衡量着利弊，放弃了现在就从正面进攻的打算。  
“leader，我们会照顾自己的，不用担心啦。”nino一脸轻松。相叶雅纪点点头，对大野智露出一个笑容。“嗯嗯，我会照顾nino的。”“你还是先管好自己吧八嘎。”二宫习惯性地反驳，翻了个大大的白眼。  
松本润感到气氛有点不大对，也只当是几年的狱友要离开了而有些不舍。帮着两人收拾东西。  
离开前，两人与另外三人一一拥抱告别。松本润搂着相叶和二宫的肩“可不要把我们忘了啊。”伴随着告别的话语，两人离开了这个一直安心待了多年的房间。  
樱井翔目送二宫和也的背影消失在转角，悄悄翘起了嘴角。“我会回来的。”这是二宫和也在拥抱告别时用眼神传达给他的。杀人后还能有那样清澈的眼神真是少见呐，不知道能不能撑过之后将要经历的事。  
【我很期待。】  
大野智收回一直放在樱井翔身上的余光。心中隐隐有了明悟。樱井翔似有所感地回过头，露出一个晦明莫测的笑容。大野智捏紧了拳头，然而现在更重要的是去救人，他下定了决心。  
大野智打开了监狱的房门。从未出过大事的监狱管理松散。大野智放轻脚步走在静悄悄的走廊。摄像头并没有对他的身影做出任何反应。看来他安排的人已经把显示器前的人灌醉了，他松口气，看看自己的狱房，还能回去的希望很大。他决然地转身走向#监狱长的办公室。  
根本不用他费劲地找，樱井翔的档案就这么放在办公桌上。  
明知自己被当枪使了，大野智仍然抓起了那份档案。不过，此次真正的目的是搞清楚相叶二宫他们被带到哪去了。翻完了办公室也没找到其他线索的大野智捏紧了手中的档案。照片上樱井翔那完美的笑容也随着纸张的褶皱变得扭曲起来。

9  
相叶雅纪顺从的跪在那个长长的黑色皮床上，上半身趴下去，用肩部和颈部支撑着体重。他稍稍活动了下手指，被捆住的小臂有些发麻了。  
默默忍受的男子被粗鲁地剥掉身上的衣裳，相叶雅纪惊慌地抬起头，视野却被黑布阻挡，男人蒙上了他的眼睛，布条在后脑勺打了个死结。突然暴露在空气中的皮肤起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。  
被陌生的手指碰触到皮肤，相叶绷紧了屁股和大腿的肌肉，想要合上的双腿却被床两旁站着男人紧紧固定住。  
“喂，不听话的话，我们可不知道会对你的小情人儿做什么哦。”男人轻笑着威胁，用手掌拍拍相叶雅纪的屁股。  
相叶垂下头，试着慢慢放松了身体。  
男人的手指滑到褐色的乳头附近，坏心眼的打转。感到手指的触感微微变硬。男人调笑着出声。  
“这家伙的乳头很敏感呢。”  
相叶雅纪徒劳地弓起背，仍被人准确地捏住两边的敏感点，蹂躏得红肿才被放开。  
“老大，他勃起了！”  
被称为老大的男人瞥了眼半勃起的肉棒，将目光转向了后穴。  
“前面给你玩吧，我对这里更感兴趣。”男人用指腹描摹着后穴的褶皱，一个用力将指尖插了进去。  
然而，干涩的入口连第二个指节都无法进入。男人抽出手指。  
“第一次？”“……”“放轻松，你的屁眼今晚可是要放入我们所有人的老二呢。”  
男人拿出一小瓶润滑液。“这可是好东西。”男人将润滑液涂在手指上。沾满黏糊糊的液体的中指在菊穴附近划着圈“开苞专用。”  
被冰凉的液体碰到后穴的时候，相叶雅纪紧张地握紧了拳头，下一秒，便被手指入侵了身体。  
也许是涂了很多润滑剂的缘故，相叶并没有感到疼痛，只是有些不适的皱起眉头。  
“可以接受吧？那么，第二根。”  
“不！”拒绝的声音被打断，第二根手指强硬地挤进窄小的通道。  
“呜……”相叶感到难受起来，将头埋起来。  
“真可爱啊。”男人说着怜惜的话，手上却毫不犹豫地开始动作。  
“啊……”从后穴处传来的快感让相叶叫出声。  
男人宛如抓住猎物弱点的猛兽，开始猛攻那一点。其他人也分分上手，捋起相叶的勃起的肉棒，用指甲扣挖他的乳头。  
被围攻的男人漏出了呻吟。“哈……啊”相叶觉得自己快要失去控制了，从骨髓深处传来的快感让他抑制不住自己的声音。  
突然，后穴入口被肉棒抵住的触感让相叶从快感中惊醒过来。“喂，等等。”  
身后的男人竟好心眼的停了下来。“不要害怕，你以后一定会想念这个滋味的。”  
男人一挺腰，用肉棒狠狠地贯穿了他。  
相叶雅纪一开始觉得有点疼，随着男人有技巧的插入，那些微的疼反而让人食髓知味一般。被遮挡的眼睛仿佛看到了金色的光。  
他突然想到小时候，他和nino一起过夏日祭。烟花的色彩印在穿着蓝色条纹浴衣的二宫和也的瞳孔中。  
相叶雅纪颤抖着在陌生男人的手里射了出来。  
高潮过后的肉穴抽搐着，男人也爽得射了出来。“呼~，这小子，真TM带劲。”他抽出射了一次的肉棒，将上边沾着的液体抹在不知什么时候已经整个被翻过来的相叶身上。  
“啵”精液从被艹得红肿的后穴流出。男人看着眼前大敞着腿的相叶雅纪嗤笑出声。原先俊郎的脸沾染汗水和红晕，黑布被眼泪沁湿，布满指痕的胸膛微微起伏。  
弄坏掉吧。男人这样想着，一把扯下了黑布。  
被泪水糊住的眼睫毛一根根离开下眼睑，相叶雅纪慢慢睁开眼睛。  
模糊的视线落在角落。手脚被束缚住的人体光裸着身体一动不动的倒在地上，眼睛和嘴巴都被布条勒住。  
“nino…，怎么会？”相叶雅纪转头怒视男人:“你不讲信用。”  
他剧烈地挣扎起来，却被人一脚踹在肚子上，痛得身子蜷缩在一起。  
“在你被大肉棒操的时候，他可就在旁边听着呢。”男人轻笑着吐出恶毒的话语。相叶雅纪僵在原地。  
“喂，别装死。”男人们将二宫和也拖了过来。“让你们重聚咯。”他们哈哈大笑。  
二宫和也挪动着身躯寻找相叶。相叶也努力将头伸过去。两人的嘴唇像是软体动物的触角那样小心翼翼地碰在一起，确认是对方后便紧紧地缠绕在一起。  
两人气喘呼呼地分开，当嘴角的银丝断开的时候，相叶雅纪看到二宫和也的嘴唇动了。  
他说“没关系。我陪你。”

10  
监控室中，樱井翔专注地注视着屏幕中的大野智的一切行动。看着他拿着什么东西出了办公室，樱井翔期待得心跳都开始加速了。他瞪大眼睛，可惜模糊的屏幕并不能让他很好的看清他的表情。他迫不及待地离开监控室，连衣服粘上了刚刚被自己抹了脖子的警员的血都没有发现。  
大野智匆匆回到狱室，手刚刚搭在门上耳朵便听到了脚步声。他转头看过去，只见樱井翔从黑暗中缓步走了出来。大野智收回了放在门上的手，看着樱井翔一步步靠近自己，最终在相隔一米的距离站定。  
“这么久没见了，不想对我说些什么吗？尼桑。”樱井翔终于绷不住开了口。  
对面沉默了一阵。“sho酱。”  
“ん?”樱井翔满足地眯起眼睛。  
“ごめん。”大野智跳起来，将人扑倒在地并瞬间卡住对方的脖子。  
“为什么不反抗？”大野智骑在樱井翔身上。能够感受到身下的人仿佛是躺在草地上那样放松。  
樱井翔眨眨眼“我还以为你想给我一个拥抱。”  
“……他们在哪？”大野智并不想和他废话，什么事都在救完人后再说。  
大野智渐渐用上了力。樱井翔开始感到呼吸困难，但他仍然睁着眼，注视着这张离自己只有几厘米的脸。

松本润被惊醒的时候，看到的就是这样一幕。他眼尖地看到了地上那人身上的血，便冲了出来。趁两人还没反应过来，他一把推开上边那人。直到对方滚了俩圈站起来他才发现那是大野智。  
“怎么？”松本润疑惑地转头看向地上那人。只见枪口正对着自己，拿枪的人毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。  
“砰”和“小心”的声音传到耳朵，他只感到后腰一痛，接着，腹部传来一股极度温暖的感觉。  
“邪魔。”樱井翔满不在乎地从地上爬起来。  
大野智看着倒下的松本润冲过去。樱井翔拿着枪晃了晃“待在那。”大野智硬生生收回脚步，咬着牙紧盯着他。  
樱井翔笑着，迈腿跨过地下的“尸体”。“尸体”却突然拉住了他的腿，樱井翔趔趄了一下，这个小小的破绽足以致命。一直伺机而动地大野智猛得扑过去，干脆利落地划开他的脖子，这个刚刚还稳操胜券的男人只来得及捂住脖子发出“嗬嗬”的声音便彻底断了气。一切以惨烈的血落下帷幕。大野智伸手摸摸松本润的脖子，那里已经失去了生命的脉动。他一屁股坐在地上，望着两具尸体发起呆来。

 

11  
一个月后，大野智终于找到了相叶雅纪和二宫和也可能被藏着的地方。吱吱作响的门声在死寂的空间中显得尤为刺耳，一股奇怪的浓烈气味铺面而来，他捡起衣角捂住口鼻走了进去。  
眼前是两具纠缠在一起的躯体。他一眼认出了那是相叶和二宫的身形。然而，两人似乎已经失去了作为人类的情感和理智，仿佛世界上只有对方一般紧紧的连在一起。  
大野智终于崩溃地跪倒在地。


End file.
